See You On The Other Side
by Solita
Summary: Listen closely to the rain and one can hear God crying. On this day, he must have been crying hard. Read what was going through the mind of one woman's final thoughts before she leaves evermore.


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


See You On The Other Side  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You can kill a man but you can't kill an idea."  
- Medgar Evers -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


  
  


_// Voices, A thousand thousand voices   
Whispering, the time has passed for choices   
Golden days are passing over, yeah //  
_

  
  
         Don't cry for me.  
  
         Please don't you dare. I know you loved me, I know you cared for me, I know you worshiped the ground I walked on. But don't you dare cry for me. Let me lay here on the rooftop, watching the murky clouds above scream and shout like the frayed ends of sanity. Let me be alone, my love. Let me die and let you live on. I destroyed you so long ago when I let you be free as a bird. I was selfish. So, so selfish. I never understood the depth of your admiration for me until now. I should have gone with you, been with you, loved your love with you. The chance is gone now.   
  
  


_// I can't seem to see you baby   
Although my eyes are open wide   
But I know I'll see you once more   
When I see you, I'll see you on the other side   
Yes I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side //  
_

  
  
         I hate to see you cry. It would bring me such agony. Worse than the bullet wound I have seething out the lifeblood inside of me. I would rather be shot and dying than to see you crying for a worthless person like me. I remember the first time you cried. When I told you to leave and never return. And still, still, you didn't listen to me. You came back in the end. You did, lunkhead. My lunkhead. But when I saw you leave with your head hung, back slouched, and soaked suit, I felt I had just killed a little boy's innocent dream. And then, I heard it. The sound of your crying. Majestic and plentiful as the rain falling above us from the heavens. I only saw one isolated, silent tear run down your apathetic face and hit the ground underneath you. I don't think you realised you were crying. I don't think you did at all. That's when I realised... I killed you.  
  
  


_// Leaving, I hate to see you cry   
Grieving, I hate to say goodbye   
Dust and ash forever //  
_

  
  
         Why did you come back for me?! Why did you want me so badly?! Why?! I'm not the perfect woman that you should have. There is someone else out there that loves you so much more than what I do. She's all alone, she's vulnerable, and she needs someone to come home to. She's the woman I should have become to love a man like you! Go to her, not me. I should have told you to. I should have. I... I should... damn. Just go now. Don't cradel me. Don't kiss me. Don't run to me. Don't care for me. And please... please... don't cry for me.  
  
  


_// Though I know we must be parted   
As sure as stars are in the sky   
I'm gonna see when it comes to glory   
And I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side   
Yes I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side //  
_

  
  
         You told me once to run and be free with you. And I destroyed your childlike dream. So why don't you understand? Why can't you understand, love? Run away from this nightmare! It isn't a dream, it's a nightmare! It's going to bring you demise and agony and so much pain. So much pain that I wish you would never understand. If I could tell you the things running rampid inside my head, you would listen, I know you too well. And you would run away. And you would take the love from the woman I should have become. And you would get the happily ever after that you deserve. But you won't go. Too stubborn, too loyal, too... too... too devoted. I think that's why I loved you so much.  
  
  


_// Never thought I'd feel like this   
Strange to be alone, yeah   
But we'll be together   
Carved in stone, carved in stone, carved in stone //  
_

  
  
         Why do we have to suffer? Why do we, you and I, never get our pot of gold? Why do we have to die as one? I know you could create your own soul, damn the gods for their trechery, and live another life away from this one. But... didn't you try that already? Didn't you try to live another life? And still the ghosts of the past came to haunt you? I guess one cannot run from haunting spirits. Face them now or face them later. Destiny always seems to catch us when we least expect it. I guess I will see you on the other side. You can't and won't live without me in your existance. I can't say life... because you already died, didn't you?   
  
  


_// Hold me, hold me tight I'm falling   
Far away, distant voices calling   
I'm so cold I need you darling, yeah //  
_

  
  
         So this is my resting place. Our resting place I should say. The rain is still pouring, the blood is still pouring, and the soul is still pouring. I open my cerulean blue eyes and stare into your mismatched brown orbs after what seemed to be years fluttering by like the sounds of wings from doves and angels. I know I can barely talk. I know you can barely talk either. I know that these words will be the last we speak of each other in the mortal world. Saying goodbye isn't the best thing in the world. It's as if we won't meet each other again. We will though. I know it now. Besides, sappy love scenes from Hollywood were never our specialty.  
  
         "Is this... a dream?" I ask my devoted, lovable lunkhead.  
  
         "Yeah," he starts out as I begin to feel my soul ascending.  
  
         "Just a bad dream," he finishes as I can hear the rain no longer.  
  
  


_// I was down but now I'm flying   
Straight across the great divide   
I know you're crying   
But I'll stop you crying //  
_

  
  
         Don't you dare cry for me.  
  
         Because I'll see you on the other side.  
  
         After all, Spike-chan, the rain is crying for you.  
  
  


_**I'LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE...**_

  
  



End file.
